


Quiet

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, One Shot, Over stimulation, Raw Sex, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, cursing, handjob, jean kirstein - Freeform, marco bott - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: The reader is over at her best friend Marco's place for a sleepover, along with her other best friend Jean. While watching a film, the reader starts to get frisky with Jean without Marco noticing. When Marco leaves, things really spice up between the two. Problem is, he has to keep quiet.
Relationships: jean kirstein x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of cursing lmao oops. Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

Tonight you were going to a sleepover at Marco’s place along with your friend Jean after some much needed downtime. The three of you did this often, eating snacks, watching movies or playing games to spend time together. It was Marco’s turn to pick the movie, considering you chose the genre last time, so you and Jean were in charge of bringing snacks. You got the blankets from Marco’s closet and threw them on the couch as preparations were being made to settle down. With the living room dark except for the light from the TV, Jean got on the couch first, with you in the middle and Marco sitting down next to you last. 

“So Marco, what genre did you pick this time?, you asked him. 

He put the movie in the DVD player before plopping down on the couch. “I chose adventure. I heard this movie in particular was good”.

“It better be or I’m going to sleep”, Jean said jokingly, earning a half smile from Marco while he rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll like it, watch”, he replied as he pressed play. 

You were about 45 minutes into the movie before you gave Jean the side eye, watching him relaxed yet focused on the film, his chest rising and falling slowly as he did so. Your eyes continued to trail down his body, lingering on his shorts before a smirk crept up upon your lips at the idea you were having in your head. 

“It’s cold here, don’t you think?” you said, taking everyone’s focus off the film for a second as you pulled your blanket up to cover your body. 

“A little. Should I turn on the heater?” Marco asked.

Jean leaned over to look at you and Marco. “That’s what we got these blankets here for, just put em to good use”, he said as he pulled some of your blanket for himself, Marco doing the same with his blanket. You then leaned on Jean’s shoulder.

Perfect, he fell for it, you thought to yourself. 

Jean and Marco continued watching the film as your hands slowly moved under the blanket, fingers gliding over Jean’s right thigh before gripping them slightly, earning a slight jump from him but not enough for Marco to notice. You could tell he was giving you the side eye but you chose to ignore it, acting as if you didn’t know what you were doing. His focus went back to the film but not for long as you began rubbing your thumb side to side and slowly moving up to his crotch area. You felt him shift in his spot as if telling you to knock it off but you kept your hand there, wandering closer and closer to what you wanted to feel. You kept an eye on Marco from time to time who was oblivious to what was happening. Jean slowly pulled up the blanket towards him, aware that Marco was there and didn’t want him noticing that your hand was near his crotch. You kept at it before you finally began to feel him get hard as you gripped his length and began lightly stroking him through his shorts but still keeping your movements minimal to not make the blanket move. You could only imagine the internal struggle he was having in his head as he leaned his head on his fist to the left, his breathing ever so slightly changing pace, trying his hardest to focus on the film and not make noise. You were enjoying this, watching him get riled up but not being able to do anything about it since Marco was there. Still, you pretended you weren’t doing anything, though sometimes you stopped, letting him think you were done but then you went back at it again. The arousal in your pants grew more with each passing moment, wanting the movie to be over already and for Marco to leave so that you could have your fun with him. It was a while longer but the movie was finally over.

“Ah”, Marco said as he stretched from his spot while you let go of Jean’s hard length. “The movie was good, don’t you think?”

You removed your hand from under the blanket to not raise suspicion. “Yeah it was pretty good. How about you Jean, you liked it?”

Jean was lost in his thoughts before he finally snapped his attention to you. “Y-yeah it was good”. He shook his head slightly and his eyes widened a bit, making it known to you that he was questioning what you were doing. 

“So uh I don’t know what you guys are gonna do but I’m gonna go ahead and shower. It’s late”, Marco said. 

Bingo

“Yeah go ahead, we’ll be here.”

He nodded in agreement as you and headed towards the bathroom and finally got in. You waited to hear the door lock, which it did, meaning that finally you and Jean were alone. Jean snapped you out of your focus as he grabbed your arm.

“What the hell was all that for??”, he asked in a harsh whisper, careful to not let Marco hear anything in case he could still hear the two of you. The shower still wasn’t turned on though you knew Marco wasn’t going to come out soon. You pushed Jean back on the couch in a seated position before you got on top of him and straddled his lap, shooting him a sly grin. “I’m just having fun with you. What’s so wrong with that?”

Jean’s eyes widened at your sudden actions but still focused on what he wanted to say. “What’s wrong is that you did that with Marco sitting right next to us! He could’ve seen us!”. His voice was still in a harsh whisper. 

“Well yeah but he didn’t see us and by the way your shorts are looking right now, I can tell that you liked it”, you replied before slightly grinding on him, earning a gasp from his lips as he leaned his head back. Right in that moment, you heard the shower turn on. Knowing how long Marco took a shower, you knew you had time to play with Jean but didn’t wanna take too long doing so either.

“Listen, we got at least 15 minutes before Marco gets out the shower. Let’s do it right here”, you suggested. 

“Are you serious??” he asked. “Here? Now?”

“Sure. It’s nothing we haven’t done before”, remembering at least two other times you and Jean had sex. It was something you two kept hidden from Marco.

“But Marco can catch us or hear us!” he said but moaned lowly as you grinded your hips again. 

You leaned towards his ear before giving his earlobe a gentle suck. “But that’s what makes it fun right? We’ll just have to be quiet then”. He felt shivers travel down his spine. 

“You’re insane” he whispered again, his hands gripping the couch seat to try and keep himself under control.

“Something like that”, you replied, your lips slightly brushing against his neck. It excited you to mess with him like this with Marco in the bathroom. You didn’t necessarily want to get caught but you knew Marco’s patterns and knew how much time you had. 

You left light gentle kisses on his neck, never pressing fully to see how Jean would react. He shifted in his spot again, his hands still gripping the couch. You felt his cock twitch in his shorts, begging to be released. You could tell he was losing his cool at the teasing.

“Come on (Y/n), if we’re gonna do this then - ahh”

He was cut off by you sucking and nibbling on his sweet spot but not hard enough to leave a mark. His hands found their way to grip your thighs as he bucked his hips up for more friction against your clit through your clothes. You continued nibbling before making your way up to his lips, just barely touching them and grinding your hips again. He whimpered at the feeling, wanting to feel more. Your lips then crashed against his lips, your tongues sliding into one another forcefully as his hands gripped your hips tighter. His moans through his kisses were making you dripping wet, wanting to feel him inside you already. You continued grinding against him, though his moans were becoming louder. You kissed him harder to muffle his sounds before pulling away. 

“Unless you wanna get caught by Marco, I suggest you keep your moans to a minimum”, you said as he looked into your eyes, feeling desperate to feel more of you.

“It just.. f-feels so good”, he panted.

In that moment, he got tired of the teasing and shifted forward to pin you on the couch but you stopped him before he could, pushing him back to his original spot and pinning his arms over his head.

“Ah ah ah, I didn’t say you can do that”, you said out before slightly chuckling. He tilted his head back and groaned in frustration but also looking at his arms pinned over his head. This was new for him. 

“Keep your hands there. If you move them, I’ll stop”.

“P-please… let me feel you”, he begged.

“Oh, you’re going to feel me differently”, you replied. You got off of him, a whine leaving his lips again at the sudden pause as you tugged his shorts and boxers down to his knees and freed his cock. You removed one side of your pants, leaving one side on in case Marco decided to come out the bathroom sooner. You straddled him again, his dick touching your pussy as you looked at him.

His breathing was unsteady, his cheeks slightly pink from what you could tell from the light on the tv. His arms were still over his head though they were gripping at the back of the couch. He looked down at his dick and your pussy, wondering what you were about to do since head was usually the first thing you gave him. You would have done that but you didn’t have time for it. 

You stroked his cock, feeling precum already on his tip, earning a gasp from him again and making him grip the couch again harder. You then spit on his dick, a trail of saliva sliding down as a string of saliva was still attached to your lips. The sight was too much for Jean, desperation still on his face. Not wasting any more time, you moved yourself up a bit and pressed his tip against your clit and began rubbing against it.

“Oh fuckk”, he said in a shuttered breath as his mouth then formed an O shape with no sound coming out, arching his back off the couch. You continued at it, the sensation of his tip rubbing against you making you moan but you bit your lip to keep the sound muffled. You rubbed his tip up and down your slit harder, rubbing your wetness on him to get more of a reaction out of him.

“Shitfuckfuck” he panted lowly and gritting his teeth. “I’m too sensitive..fuckk" 

You leaned in towards his ear. "Well how about when I do this..?” you said as you slowly entered his length into you but only enough to cover the tip.

“Ahh-nng.. fuckfuck (Y/n)..”. He threw his head back, his mouth continuing to make silent O’s as if he wanted to moan out loud right there but couldn’t. Sweat started to form a bit at his forehead from the struggle he was having. 

You pulled himself off of you and continued rubbing, watching him jerk his body and grip the couch with all the force he had. He was trying so hard to keep his arms there, noticing a few times he had let go before you gripped his wrist and pushed them back to the couch. Conscious about the time, you decided that was enough teasing. 

“You want me already?" 

"Yes please fu- fuckkkk” he moaned a bit too loudly as you slowly slid yourself on to him fully. You quickly covered his mouth with your left hand and he looked at you as if he was saying sorry. Placing your right hand against his wrist and giving yourself a moment to adjust to him, you began bouncing up and down his cock, letting go of his mouth and placing your hand on his other wrist. 

“Oh god.. shitfuckk”. Jean was quite the vocal one so you muffled his sounds along with yours by pressing against his lips for a kiss again. You heard his whimpers as you continued bouncing, your own whimpers being heard by him as well. You sucked on his lower lip a bit harshly, sure to leave it a bit swollen. You then moved back, deciding it was time for a different change of pace. The shower was still on so you had enough time. 

You began grinding on his hips with his dick inside you but then realized how it felt TOO good for you. You were no longer able to keep quiet completely.

“Ah fuck, Jeannn. T-this feels too good for me fuckk” you panted out. The pressure in your lower stomach was too great, feeling your release any second now due to his cock rubbing against your g-spot. No longer being able to hold the couch, he gripped your hips, making you grind against him harder, a moan escaping your lips but then you sealed your lips shut and closed your eyes tightly while facing his direction. You felt yourself losing the struggle as one last grind was all it took for your legs to start shaking and you tightened your walls around his cock.

“F-fuckk” you shuddered out again, gripping Jean’s shoulders and suddenly stopping yourself from moving.

“Ahhh s-shittt don’t tighten around me like that” Jean gritted through his teeth but then lowered himself on the couch to angle himself better and began bucking his hips up to thrust into you from underneath as you rid out your high, causing you to whimper. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist as he began thrusting harder and harder, feeling himself reach his peak. He tried to keep the sound of slapping skin and panting to a minimum but it was hard to do with your walls tight against him like that.

“Shitshitfuckimgonnacum” he said as he continued thrusting before letting out a long and slightly loud moan, spilling his liquid inside of you. Your body dropped against his, feeling his cock twitch inside you with his cum spilling out. 

The room was filled with heavy pants, trying to relax from your highs. It was in that moment that you heard the shower turn off.

“Shit” you panted. “He finished in the shower, get dressed. 

You slid yourself off of him, careful not to let anything spill out of you. His body shuddered at the sensitivity before he pulled his shorts back up while you pulled your pants back up your leg. Your legs were still shaking which made it a little difficult to get dressed but you managed to do so and sat down on the couch. Both of your heads were leaning against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling before you giggled and looked at his direction.

"That was fun right?" 

Jean was trying to relax his fast paced breathing but looked over at you. "Yeah it was… but you’re still insane”. His comment caused you to giggle again. 

“Maybe I am” you replied, shrugging your shoulders. 

Both of you then heard the bathroom open, causing you to sit in a more natural pose to not make anything obvious. Jean took a deep breath and kept his breathing at a normal pace to not make anything obvious and looked at the tv.

“Hey you two. I finished up so either of you two are next”.

Knowing you still had cum inside you, you opted for going first though you also had to figure out how to walk normally. Thankfully, the lights weren’t on, just the light from the tv. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll go first”.

You got up from the couch and walked over to your bag the best you could and got your towel and other things you needed. Jean eyes followed you, landing on your ass since you were crouched over. He shook his head and looked back at the tv. You got what you needed and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Marco then plopped down on the couch, still rubbing his towel against his wet hair and looked over at Jean. 

“Hey man you alright?” Marco asked him. “You’re sweating”. 

Shit

“Yeah man I’m fine, it just got hot all of a sudden. I’ll be fine after a shower”.

Jean’s mind wandered off to the events that just took place. You were crazy for this idea but you still managed to pull it off. It was definitely something he would try again.


End file.
